Once A Street Rat, Always A Street Rat
by Spyder Webb
Summary: YY/YB AU pairing. Because of his past, life is really hard for Bakura. Can he prove himself to everyone around him? Including himself?
1. Chapter One

Sorry about not uploading this sooner, I've been busy.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami and Yami Bakura do not get nakkie in the show and start doing the wild thing while in the Shadow Realm, so no, Spyder does not own Yu Gi Oh! And the GBoys don't get into a huge orgy so no; she does not own Gundam Wing either.  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter.  
  
About the Fic: AU! Ryou is Bakura's brother, Yugi is Yami's brother and Malik is Marik's brother (Isis too.) It has kinda been crossed with Gundam Wing because I needed a Father Maxwell and Duo applied for the part. Oh, Sally too. I might add more characters later on.  
  
Future Pairings: Yami/Bakura (in some shape or form), Seto/Marik, Isis/Mai, Tristan/Joey, Yugi + Ryou + Malik (duh, I'm not promising on anything with them, but you'll find out why later on. . .)  
  
*italics* for Emphasis! /um. . ./ This is important, but I'm not going to tell you why.  
  
- - -  
  
Once A Street Rat, Always A Street Rat  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dark brown eyes scanned the surrounding area as a boy around fifteen-years old crept through the city street, finally stopping at a small bakery that had set out bread to entice people to buy it. The starving teen walked by innocently as he saw the baker arranging loaves on another counter.  
  
The smell of freshly baked bread caused the teen's mouth to water as he tried to remember the last time he had had anything to eat. He knew that he needed to eat soon, so when the old pudgy man had his back turned, the boy grabbed a loaf. The bag of plastic surrounding the bread crinkled in his hand, causing the baker to turn and look.  
  
The man took in the appearance of the child, recognizing the almost white hair and evil brown eyes, he growled. "Are you going to buy something this time street rat?" He sneered.  
  
The street rat looked at the man, seeming thoughtful. "I hadn't planned on it actually." The boy grinned then began to run. He pushed passed people who stood in his way.  
  
"Stop that thief!" He heard the baker scream.  
  
Having never been caught before, the white-haired boy wasn't worried about getting caught, so he changed a glance behind him and within that split second a priest unknowingly walked into his escape path.  
  
The street rat slammed into the other body, sending them both to the ground. Hearing a snap, the white-haired thief gasped as his wrist broke from landing on it. When the initial pain had faded away he was about to get up and run again, but someone grabbed the back of his tattered shirt and pulled him roughly to his feet.  
  
"Finally caught you rat!" The baker growled. "Now you are going to pay for all that you've stolen from me!" He hissed, grabbing the loaf of bread from the boy's filthy hands.  
  
"I have a little brother to take care of! Let me go! He'll starve to death if I don't bring him food!" The boy shrieked as he struggled to get loose.  
  
"Likely excuse runt." The baker looked up and spotted a police officer. "Hey, Hector! I finally caught that little thief." He called and the cop came over.  
  
"Please!" The boy had quieted and was now pleading desperately. "I really *do* have a brother! He's sick and won't survive without me!" He insisted.  
  
"Shut up you little liar!" Hector growled. "You've caused enough trouble to be put away for a long time. Let's go, you're getting locked up for good!" He grabbed the teen by his hair. He was about to yank hard, when a hand landed on his own. Looking back he found the priest staring at him. "What is it Father Maxwell?" He asked.  
  
"What if there really is another child?" Duo Maxwell asked as he squeezed at the joints in the officer's hand, making him let go of the boy. The teen quickly moved behind the priest, only to come face to face with four other kids around his own age, three boys and one girl. "Let me take the boy and I'll find out if there is another child. You wouldn't want to have the death of a child on your conscious now would you?"  
  
Hector shrugged, "One less street rat." He said. "Fine, he's your responsibility now, but if I find him stealing anything else he's going to be locked away." He growled and walked away.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and then turned toward the boy behind him, only to find him in a glaring match with one of his own boys. "Seto, don't provoke him." Duo said softy as he kneeled beside the new boy. "Do you really have a brother?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir." The boy nodded.  
  
"Can you take me to him?" He asked.  
  
The boy hesitated and Duo figured he had been lying, but he gave the boy the benefit of the doubt. "I guess so sir." The boy finally spoke.  
  
Duo smiled softly, "Good, then lead the way." He offered and the boy looked at him, then slowly began to walk down the street. Duo followed, making sure that the four children were behind him and not getting into trouble. Marik and Seto were known to get into things that they weren't supposed to.  
  
The street teen led them to an old dilapidated house in a rough neighborhood. Inside there was really only one room with an old bed that looked like it was on its last legs. The only other thing than the bed, which was only an old mattress, was a beat up teddy bear that had had one of its ears, eyes and arms ripped off.  
  
Duo looked around the practically empty room, seeing no sign of any other boy.  
  
"What a liar." The girl from behind him spoke, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.  
  
"Tea." The third boy with the crimson eyes said softly, telling her without actually saying it, to shut up.  
  
Duo sighed; it looked like Tea was right. He was about to say something when the thief knocked on the old wall. He knocked three times really fast, then four longer knocks. Looking around the room he spotted something move from under the bed and as he watched, a head emerged, then an entire body. Ignoring the new people in the room, the smaller boy stumbled over to the obviously older boy and wrapped his thin arms around his brother's waist.  
  
This new boy looked like a younger version of the thief. His hair was somewhat whiter and he was pale. He also had brown eyes and his clothes were a little better off than the older boy's. The smaller boy noticed his brother's broken wrist and blinked in confusion.  
  
Duo watched as the small boy looked at the group, then back up at the one he was hugging. The thief sighed and smiled down at him. "I got caught." He explained, then looked back at the priest. "So now what happens? I suppose you take him away from me right?" He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the smaller boy protectively.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I'm not going to take anyone away from anyone. What happens now is that you both come back with me to our church. You'll live there; we'll give you food, shelter and a place to stay."  
  
The boy snorted. "For nothing? Right. What do I have to do?" He asked, expecting the worse.  
  
"Not a thing." Duo said softly, he then motioned to the kids behind him. "These are only four of the orphans that live with us there. Now, do the two of you have names?" He asked gently.  
  
The thief looked down at the boy in front of him. The child was sick, he knew it, and there was nothing that he could do to help him. If the small boy was to go with the priest he'd get better, but he knew his little brother would never leave him behind. "Yeah. His name's Ryou." He said while looking down at the small boy.  
  
"What? You don't have a name?" That girl growled annoyingly.  
  
The thief glared daggers at the girl, but looked at the priest. "Only people who want to die know my name!" He growled menacingly. He saw the look on the man's face. "I'm Bakura." He spat out his name. "Happy now?"  
  
Duo smiled, "I'm Father Max-"  
  
"I don't believe in God." Bakura snapped suddenly.  
  
Duo nodded, "Then you may call me Duo. Most of the kids do anyway." He explained, "Now, if you'll come with us." He said, motioning for Bakura to follow them.  
  
At first neither of the two moved, but finally Bakura separated from Ryou and went over to the bed and grabbed the old stuffed bear. He then returned to his brother's side and handed the toy to the boy before kneeling in front of the child. Hugging the bear to his chest, Ryou climbed onto Bakura's back. Bakura stood up, then nodded to the priest, telling him that he'd follow.  
  
Before leaving the house, Bakura looked back at what had been their home. He turned around and closed the door with his foot, and never looked back again.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - - 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry about not uploading this sooner, I've been busy.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami and Yami Bakura do not get nakkie in the show and start doing the wild thing while in the Shadow Realm, so no, Spyder does not own Yu Gi Oh! And the GBoys don't get into a huge orgy so no; she does not own Gundam Wing either.  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter.  
  
About the Fic: AU! Ryou is Bakura's brother, Yugi is Yami's brother and Malik is Marik's brother (Isis too.) It has kinda been crossed with Gundam Wing because I needed a Father Maxwell and Duo applied for the part. Oh, Sally too. I might add more characters later on.  
  
Future Pairings: Yami/Bakura (in some shape or form), Seto/Marik, Isis/Mai, Tristan/Joey, Yugi + Ryou + Malik (duh, I'm not promising on anything with them, but you'll find out why later on. . .)  
  
*italics* for Emphasis! /um. . ./ This is important, but I'm not going to tell you why.  
  
- - -  
  
Once A Street Rat, Always A Street Rat  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Bakura felt weird entering the church. He hadn't been to one in years, not since his parents had forced him to. Now, even though he didn't believe, he felt unholy and dirty. The father led the way through a long hallway until they reached what Bakura guessed to be the back of the church. Once outside again, the homeless boy saw that there was a large house with a gigantic lush yard. Children littered the grass, playing different games.  
  
"You three may go and play." The Father said to the girl and two of the boys, who happily complied. Bakura watched as the girl went over to a boy that looked like the boy with crimson eyes still standing by the priest, only smaller. The blonde boy ran over to a boy who looked a lot like him and another boy with black hair who looked a lot younger than the two blondes did. And the other boy - Seto? - followed after the blonde, only at a slower pace. "Yami, I would like you to help me." Duo said to the last boy.  
  
The boy, who had black, crimson and blonde hair nodded and Duo led them to the large house. Once inside Bakura really felt out of place. "This way." Duo smiled, noticing the uncomfortable look on Bakura's face. The thief followed the father down a hallway and stopped in the middle of it.  
  
"Here is the bathroom where you can bathe." Duo explained, opening the door. The bathroom was large, at least as bathrooms go. Bakura couldn't really remember the last time he had seen a bathroom inside a house before. The place where he and Ryou had been living didn't have one anymore and hadn't had one when they had found the place. "I'm afraid that we have no towels as of late. Tristan and Joey were trying to make a hot air balloon again." He shook his head. "The ones that we salvaged are in the wash. If you clean up now, Yami will bring you the towels as soon as they're dry." The man went over to the counter and opened the cupboard under the sink. "Here's some soap, shampoo and conditioner and a couple of cloths. Take as long as you want." He smiled then left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Bakura looked at the closed door and blinked, his mind drawing a blank. The body on his back moved bringing him out of his stupor. Slowly, he let Ryou drop to the floor and then he turned around to see the boy. "I guess we should take advantage of this huh?" He said to the boy.  
  
Ryou nodded as he swayed a bit. Bakura caught him before he could fall and lifted him up again, only to place him on the lid of the toilet. He ignored the throbbing from his broken wrist as he found the plug and plugged the tub, then turned on the hot water tap, followed by the cold. Letting the water fill the tub, the boy turned back to his brother. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get any food. I know you're hungry." He said softly, gently touching his brother's cheek.  
  
Ryou only smiled and shook his head. /It's okay./ The younger boy hadn't spoken a word since he was only a toddler and Bakura had found a way to understand him. Bakura smiled too, happy that his brother had forgiven him, though he knew Ryou would. Turning back to the tub, Bakura tested the water. After finding that it wasn't too hot, he looked back at his brother and helped the boy strip off his old clothes.  
  
Once Ryou was in the tub, Bakura stripped and climbed in too.  
  
***  
  
Yami silently waited outside the bathroom door. He was sitting on the floor across the hall from the closed door reading a book. He hated schoolbook reports. Finally, the door opened slightly and he saw the older boy, Bakura, poke his head out. Yami stood up silently and handed the boy the towels he had collected from the dryer. As Yami handed over the towels he looked into the other boy's eyes.  
  
/They're beautiful./  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow as their fingers touched and he looked at Yami suspiciously. "Thanks." He said slowly then disappeared as the door closed.  
  
Bakura stared at the closed door, until he felt a hand on his back. /Are you okay?/ He heard his brother's thought and he smiled at this. It was something he had learned that he had been gifted with when he was only a child. Every time someone touched his bare skin with their own bare skin he could read their minds. This of course had been very hard on him since they had become homeless. Some of the things Bakura had been forced to do to survive had almost destroyed him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded and turned back to the naked boy who was barely managing to stay standing. "Here are the towels, come here so I can help you dry off." He said softly as he wrapped one of the towels around his brother's shoulders, stumbling slightly because of his wrist. "Do you feel safe here?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Ryou thought for a moment, and because his skin was right next to Bakura's, the older boy could read his every thought. Finally the boy nodded. /Don't you?/ He asked innocently.  
  
Bakura smiled softly at the nine-year old. "I don't feel safe anywhere Ryou, you know that." He said and shrugged as if it was nothing, but the smaller boy didn't see that. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's bare waist.  
  
/I'm sorry Kura./  
  
"You don't have to be sorry about anything Ryou." Bakura insisted but the boy shook his head.  
  
/It's because of me that you did everything. You were trying to take care of me./ The boy looked down, ashamed.  
  
Bakura lifted Ryou's chin with his finger and kissed the boy's forehead. "What's happen has happened. You like it here so we'll stay as long as we're welcome." He said as he wrapped Ryou's small body in a towel and handed him the old teddy bear. He wrapped a towel around his own waist as well then picked his little brother up and opened the bathroom door again.  
  
Yami was sitting on the other side of the hallway, having fallen deeply into his book he didn't notice the two come out. Bakura cleared his throat, causing Yami to jump. The boy looked up startled, his crimson eyes wide. Mentally, Bakura couldn't help but smile. This boy had called his eyes beautiful when in reality he had the eyes with beauty. Bakura had seen a lot of people while living on the streets, even more because their parents had traveled a lot and taken the two boys with them. But the white- haired boy had never seen anyone with crimson eyes before.  
  
"Sorry." Yami spoke as he blushed slightly. "I'll show you to your rooms." He smiled and then led the way down the hall. They went up two staircases to the third floor. "Ryou's room is here." He opened one of the doors. Bakura looked in and noticed that there were two sets of bunk beds. He looked at Yami. "Three other boys live in here too. Joey's the oldest one, Malik, and my brother Yugi." He explained.  
  
Ryou looked around the room, then back at Bakura who was still holding him. The two hadn't slept apart for a long time; Ryou couldn't even remember when they hadn't. He had been very young when they had been left on their own. He nodded to Bakura and forced a small smile. The boy wasn't feeling well and he was becoming tired.  
  
"You didn't have anything when you arrived so Malik gave Ryou some of his clothes. At least until Duo can take you shopping for new stuff. They'll probably be a little big, but Malik's the closest to Ryou's size since Yugi's too small." Yami blushed, realizing that he was rambling. He'd never had a problem with any of the new kids before, what was it about Bakura that caused him to stumble? "They're on that bottom bed at any rate. I'll wait outside the room." He said and quickly left, closing the door.  
  
/He likes you./ Ryou thought as Bakura carried him to the bed that had clothes on it.  
  
"Hush." Bakura shook his head as he set Ryou down on the bed, getting rid of the towel. He helped the weakened child get dressed; it took a few minutes because Bakura couldn't get his broken hand to move right. When Ryou was dressed, he put his arms up, telling Bakura that he wanted to be picked up again. "You want to see where my room is?" He asked.  
  
Ryou nodded and Bakura picked him up again. He smiled as Ryou rested his head on his shoulder and cuddled close. He knew his brother loved physical attention. Ryou had been left alone a lot during the day because Bakura had been gathering food or trying to get money one way or another. He was starved for attention and Bakura felt slightly guilty, only slightly though because there had been nothing he could do.  
  
Exiting the room, Bakura saw that Yami was reading his book again. When the exotic looking boy looked up again Bakura raised an eyebrow in questioning. Yami smiled easily. "English project in school." He rolled his eyes. "Stupid teachers. I'll take you to your room now." He said and led the way up another staircase. "The girls sleep on the first and second floor. The younger boys sleep on the third floor and the older boys sleep on the fourth floor." He explained.  
  
Bakura nodded as Yami stopped in front of another door and opened it. "Oh geez, Seto." He growled as he entered the dark room, turning the lights on. Bakura and Ryou peeked in to see the room a mess. "It usually isn't this messy, Seto didn't know what to wear this morning and he always makes a mess when he changes clothes ten times in a day." Yami rolled his eyes as he went around the room picking up clothes from different places in the room. When his arms were full he went to the set of bunk beds closest to the door and deposited the mess onto it. "Your bed's the one at the bottom of the other one and there are some clothes for you to wear too." Yami said.  
  
"Who else is in this room?" Bakura wondered curiously.  
  
"Oh, Marik, Malik's older brother, Seto and myself." Yami said.  
  
"Marik and Seto. . .they were the two with you today?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami nodded. "Yeah, the girl was Tea. She's a pain sometimes." He shrugged. "I'll leave you alone so you can change as well, and Duo should be back by now so he can take care of Ryou." Yami said, smiling at the small boy. Ryou, who was shy by nature smiled softly back as he cuddled closer to Bakura. With that, the boy left the room, leaving Bakura and Ryou alone again.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - - 


	3. Chapter Three

Side notes (sorry for sounding harsh the first time, I could blame in on a bad mood but I'm usually in one of those).  
  
- Seto is 16 and has a job that I'll be sure to mention later on. - Duo DOES in fact have a certain blonde friend who is rich. - Ryou is not a mute. He simply doesn't talk, I think it's explained in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami and Yami Bakura do not get nakkie in the show and start doing the wild thing while in the Shadow Realm, so no, Spyder does not own Yu Gi Oh! And the GBoys don't get into a huge orgy so no, she does not own Gundam Wing either.  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter.  
  
About the Fic: AU! Ryou is Bakura's brother, Yugi is Yami's brother and Malik is Marik's brother (Isis too.) It has kinda been crossed with Gundam Wing because I needed a Father Maxwell and Duo applied for the part. Oh, Sally too. I might add more characters later on.  
  
Future Pairings: Yami/Bakura (in some shape or form), Seto/Marik, Isis/Mai, Tristan/Joey, Yugi + Ryou + Malik (duh, I'm not promising on anything with them, but you'll find out why later on. . .)  
  
*italics* for Emphasis! /um. . ./ This is important, but I'm not going to tell you why.  
  
- - -  
  
Once A Street Rat, Always A Street Rat  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Bakura came down the stairs onto the first floor. Ryou giggled softly from his back as Bakura caused the bumpy ride. Bakura smiled and then went to look for the priest. He could feel the extra heat coming off of his little brother's body and knew that the boy was uncomfortable. If the priest could do something to stop the fever, Bakura wanted to know.  
  
Bakura was just turning a corner when something ran right into him. Catching his balance quickly he looked at the figure that was sprawled out on the floor in front of him. It was the boy who looked like Yami. The small boy, and God, was he ever small, stood up and smiled sheepishly as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't see you." The boy smiled widely. "I'm Yugi!" He said. "You're the two new kids right?" He asked.  
  
"Yugi." Yami suddenly came around the corner where Yugi had just come from. "That's not very nice."  
  
Yugi looked at his brother then back at Bakura. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." The boy looked down at the floor.  
  
"It's alright." Bakura said. The boy acted just like Ryou used to. "It's nice to meet you Yugi. I'm Bakura, and this is my little brother Ryou." He said.  
  
Seeing that everything was okay, Yugi looked up again and grinned. "Hi Ryou! I was supposed to come and find you two, Father Maxwell wants to look at you as soon as possible to see what's wrong with you." The little boy explained as he took a hold of one of Bakura's hands and tugged in the direction to go. Bakura noticed that Yugi actually spoke to Ryou when the subject was him. Everyone else seemed to tell Bakura, as if Ryou didn't understand.  
  
Bakura followed, holding Ryou with one arm. The two of them were led into a kitchen, with Yami close behind. Duo was sitting at the table talking to a woman. She had long blonde hair and they were in two braids over her shoulders. As the boys entered, their conversation ended quickly and they both turned to the group. "Ah, here they are now. Bakura, Ryou, this is Sally Po. She's a doctor and wants to take a look at the both of you."  
  
At the thought of having someone 'take a look' at him, Bakura felt himself panic. "There's nothing wrong with me." He said immediately.  
  
Sally seemed to know what had gone through his mind. "I'm not going to hurt you Bakura. But Duo mentioned to me that you're little brother was sick, and I want to make sure that you're not sick too." She said. "We can do a check up right here, if you'd like." She motioned to the kitchen.  
  
Bakura swallowed, as he felt Ryou tighten his arms slightly, and Yugi tighten the hold he had on Bakura's hand. Unknown to the small boy was that it was broken. Knowing he was acting pathetic in front of a bunch of strangers, not to mention Ryou, he took a breath. "Fine, but if you harm my brother in anyway. . ." He left the threat hanging in the air.  
  
"I promise not to hurt your brother. If fact, would you like to go first so you know I won't?" She asked.  
  
Bakura thought for a minute. He knew Ryou was suffering, and the faster he could be helped the better. "No, he's worse off than I am." He said as he carried Ryou over to her, slowly letting go of Yugi's hand.  
  
Duo looked at the two boys. "Yami, can you go tell everyone that supper will be ready in about a half an hour?" He asked. "And Yugi, Sally might need your help, so you stay here." He said.  
  
The two boys followed their orders as Ryou was placed on the empty table. Bakura had to help him to stay sitting so he was close by. Sally picked up a bag from under her chair and opened it. She took out a stethoscope and a thermometer. "Can you open your mouth and lift up your tongue for me?" She asked Ryou softly. Ryou complied and she stuck the end of the instrument under his tongue. "Keep this under your tongue until I say, alright?" She asked and Ryou closed his mouth.  
  
With the stethoscope, she placed the ends in her ears, then slipped the other end under the overly large shirt that Ryou wore. Ryou shivered at the coldness and giggled slightly as it was moved across his chest. She smiled at him as she listened to his heart and lungs. "Can you take a really big breath for me?" She asked and Ryou complied. She nodded, finding something. She then moved the stethoscope to his back and asked him to do the same.  
  
When she was done with that she took the thermometer out of his mouth and checked it. "It's not that high, only 101. With fluids and rest you'll be fine." She smiled, "Now, how old are you Ryou?" She asked.  
  
Ryou blinked. He didn't know how to count and he couldn't just tell her. He looked at Bakura. Bakura saw this and answered for him. "He's nine. He hasn't spoken since.for awhile." He explained and Sally nodded, not needing him to elaborate.  
  
"Alright then, I'm going to ask you a few questions and all you have to do is nod your head yes, or shake your head no, okay?" She asked and Ryou nodded. "Good. First question, do you ever have attacks where you can't breathe for a long time?" She asked. Ryou nodded. "Do they happen often?" Ryou nodded. "Do you have a lot of coughing fits?" Ryou nodded. Sally sighed, "Honey, I'm going to have to run a few tests, but I believe that you have asthma." She saw the horrified look on Ryou's face and Bakura's. "It's not a big deal. I'll get you an inhaler and you'll be fine." She promised, then she turned to Bakura. "Now it's your turn." She said.  
  
Bakura sighed and sat down beside Ryou. "My wrist is broken." He said right away.  
  
Sally looked at him. "When did this happen?" She asked, gently taking his wrist in her hands.  
  
/Poor boy, he's been through so much. I want to help them but I need to take them to a hospital./  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "I'm not going to a hospital!" He growled.  
  
Sally looked at him in shock, then laughed slightly. "You must be able to read minds, I was just thinking about that." She sighed, "I have to take you Bakura, it's the only way I can put a cast on this. I have to take Ryou anyway; he needs blood work done before he can get an inhaler."  
  
Ryou leaned against Bakura, wrapping his bare hand around Bakura's bare arm. /Please Kura? I want you to get better./  
  
Knowing that he couldn't say no to his brother Bakura sighed, "Fine. But can we hurry up?" He asked softly, hating the idea of going to a hospital. Doctors always meant pain, and the last doctor he had seen had been really mean. Bakura would never forget how the man had just told an eight-year old that both of his parents were dead and his little brother would be taken away.  
  
Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts Bakura saw that Sally had gathered up her thinks. "I'll bring them back in about an hour, Duo."  
  
"Can I go with them Duo?" Yugi asked softly as he looked up at the father.  
  
Duo looked at Sally who only smiled and nodded. "Alright Yugi, you may go. But don't go getting into any trouble, alright?"  
  
Yugi nodded then followed Sally and Bakura, who was carrying Ryou again, out of the room. Sally's car was nothing like the van they had arrived at the church in. Bakura got in the back with Ryou while Yugi got in the front. While Sally drove, she spoke to Yugi, obviously seeing that Bakura didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
Ryou yawned quietly to himself as he leaned against Bakura. He felt his brother wrap his good arm around him and hug him slightly. Ryou smiled as he closed his eyes, knowing that he was safe with his brother there. It wasn't long before the boy had fallen asleep.  
  
When they arrived at the large hospital Ryou was still asleep and Bakura wanted to keep it that way. He didn't know exactly what Sally wanted to do to the smaller boy, but he didn't want Ryou to know what it was. Inside the hospital, Sally led the three boys to an empty room where she told Bakura to lay Ryou across the bed while she went to get some supplies. Bakura did as he was asked and sat on the edge of the bed while Yugi took a chair.  
  
Sally returned minutes later with a bucket of water and some plaster. "Can you hold out your arm?" She asked as she seated herself on a stool in front of Bakura so she was his height. He silently obeyed and held out his arm. "This is going to hurt." She warned him and Bakura nodded. Taking a gentle hold of his wrist, Sally suddenly twisted it and yanked up until she heard a satisfying crack. Bakura had bit his lip so hard that there was blood dripping down his chin. "Yugi? Can you hand me that Kleenex box behind you?" Sally turned to the little boy in the chair.  
  
With a Kleenex held on his lip, Bakura watched the doctor work. She dipped a roll of plaster into the bucket. When it was soaked she then pulled it out and it unwrapped easily. It was cold against Bakura's skin and the boy couldn't help but shiver. When his wrist and arm were wrapped it didn't take long for the plaster to harden. "In about four weeks we'll take a look at it." She smiled then went to a cupboard and pulled out a few things.  
  
Bakura was studying his new cast when Sally turned around. He saw that she had a needle in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked nervously.  
  
Sally saw his nervousness and smiled kindly. "I need to take Ryou's blood honey, it won't hurt him at all, I promise." She said as she went over to the sleeping body and gently cleaned the spot opposite of his elbow joint. Bakura flinched when she stuck the needle into the pale skin, expecting Ryou to wake up, but the boy didn't move. She filled three vials then left the room after placing a bandage over the needle mark.  
  
"How come Ryou doesn't talk?" Yugi spoke up from his spot in the chair once Sally had left.  
  
Bakura looked at the little boy, then back at his sleeping brother. "He saw something that he shouldn't have."  
  
"How long ago was that?" Yugi wondered curiously.  
  
"He was about three at the time." Bakura said softly.  
  
Yugi bit his lip then slid off of the chair; he went over to the hospital bed and crawled up onto it, careful not to disturb Ryou. Then he wrapped his arms around Bakura in a hug. Bakura was startled; nobody had ever been so friendly except Ryou. Unknown to Yugi was that his hand was touching some exposed skin on Bakura's back.  
  
/He reminds me of Yami. He acts really tough, but when it comes to someone he cares about he's really protective./  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura, I shouldn't have been asking such things." Yugi said out loud, snapping Bakura away from his thoughts.  
  
"It's alright, you were curious." Bakura said. Usually he would have pushed away anyone who touched him, except Ryou of course, but Yugi was different. He really was like Ryou in a lot of ways.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC?  
  
- - - 


	4. Chapter Four

Comments have been deleted, but please know I'm trying ot rewrite this fic as of April 19, 2004.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami and Yami Bakura do not get nakkie in the show and start doing the wild thing while in the Shadow Realm, so no, Spyder does not own Yu Gi Oh! And the GBoys don't get into a huge orgy so no, she does not own Gundam Wing either.  
  
Warnings: Please note I hate Rebecca and while she's only like. . .eight. . .I think, she's still a bitch and kinda smart. . .I think.  
  
About the Fic: AU! Ryou is Bakura's brother, Yugi is Yami's brother and Malik is Marik's brother (Isis too.) It has kinda been crossed with Gundam Wing because I needed a Father Maxwell and Duo applied for the part. Oh, Sally too. I might add more characters later on.  
  
Future Pairings: Yami/Bakura (in some shape or form), Seto/Marik, Isis/Mai, Tristan/Joey, Yugi + Ryou + Malik (duh, I'm not promising on anything with them, but you'll find out why later on. . .)  
  
*italics* for Emphasis! /um. . ./ This is important, but I'm not going to tell you why.  
  
- - -  
  
Once A Street Rat, Always A Street Rat  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sally had returned about an hour later with an asthma inhaler for Ryou. She had explained to Bakura how to use it and then they had left. On the way back the three boys sat in the back. Ryou was fast asleep still, leaning on Bakura, who sat in the middle. Yugi was talking softly to Bakura about something that had happened during the day and Bakura was listening intently to the little boy who he had found was only ten years old.  
  
When they got home, Duo quickly warmed something for the three of them to eat. Ryou was woken long enough to eat and the two white-haired boys enjoyed their very first hot meal that both of them could remember. After they were finished eating, Ryou was given some Children's Tylenol for his fever and Bakura took him up to get ready for bed. Yugi had gone with him and had dug up some pajamas the pale boy could wear.  
  
"Father Maxwell said that he'd probably take you shopping tomorrow to get something's like clothes." He explained while he lay on his bed, the one above Ryou's.  
  
Bakura nodded as he glanced at the bare nightstand by Ryou's bed where his inhaler sat. What if he was to have an attack during the night? He remembered all the times when he had been awakened by Ryou's gasping for air. It had happened quite often and each time Bakura thought he was going to lose the little boy.  
  
"I know what to do." Yugi broke through Bakura's thoughts again, making the teen look at him. "With the inhaler I mean." Yugi explained. "I used to have asthma, but I grew out of it." He shrugged. "If something happens, I'll help him." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Bakura nodded, feeling better knowing that Ryou wasn't going to be alone. He yawned to himself as he watched the sleeping body. "Is there anything I need to do? I mean, before I can go to sleep? Pray or something?" He wondered.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Not unless you want to. Father Maxwell doesn't make us do anything we don't want to, and that includes getting involved with the church." He explained.  
  
"Good." Bakura nodded and tucked Ryou in, then made sure that the teddy bear was close by. "Good night Yugi." He said before leaving the room.  
  
"Night Bakura!" Yugi smiled as the older boy left the room.  
  
***  
  
Duo sighed as he sat pondering over a steaming cup of cocoa. The only other one up besides himself was Yami. The fifteen-year old boy was slightly different from all the other children at the orphanage. Even for his age he was more mature, even than Seto who was sixteen.  
  
"Is something wrong Duo?" Yami asked softly from his seat across from the priest.  
  
Duo looked up at him and smiled, "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about Bakura and Ryou. I have a feeling that both of them have seen things and probably done things that are eating at them. I'm a little more worried about Bakura though, I believe he's done his best to protect Ryou from any harm."  
  
Yami smiled slightly. "He is very protective."  
  
Duo looked at the boy and smiled too, "I seem to recall another boy who was about the same when he arrived here with his own little brother. And I'm not talking about Marik, though he was just as bad." He said.  
  
"Of course I was protective." Yami said, "Yugi was all I had. Malik was all Marik had since Isis was in the hospital. But Yugi and I didn't come from the streets; neither did Isis or her brothers."  
  
Duo nodded, "That's why I want you to kind of watch over Bakura, at least for the first few days. I want to make sure he's adjusting well. You remember how difficult it was to adjust." He said.  
  
Yami nodded, "Seto didn't make it any easier either." He muttered, then yawned.  
  
Duo laughed quietly. "Thank you Yami, and I think you should get to bed, hmm?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Good night Duo." He bowed slightly and then left the room, going up to his own after checking on his brother.  
  
***  
  
Eleven-year old Malik opened his eyes in the darkness of his room. Usually being a heavy sleeper, you had to be if you shared a room and a bed right above Joey, he wondered what had woken him up. Sitting up in his bed he looked around the darkened room. That's when he heard it. Someone was coughing.  
  
Remembering what Yugi had said about the new boy having asthma, Malik crawled out of his bed and down the wooden ladder, then over to the other side of the room where a nightlight sat in a plug in. The light was there for when one of the boys would have a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. Turning the little switch to turn the light on, Malik turned around and saw the new boy lying in his bottom bunk curled up in a ball and coughing and wheezing violently.  
  
Going over to the bed, Malik gently sat down on the edge and shook the boy awake. Ryou's eyes opened but closed again as he started coughing. "Here, sit up." Malik whispered as he helped Ryou into a sitting position. "Stay here." He said and moved half way up the ladder. "Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Malik shook the smaller boy until violet eyes opened.  
  
"What?" He yawned, but didn't wait for Malik to answer. He could hear Ryou. "Rub his back in big slow circles." Yugi instructed as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed the inhaler on the nightstand. He shook it for a few seconds then sat on the bed in front of Ryou.  
  
"What's going on?" Joey awoke from his side of the room. Seeing the other three he figured it out and got out of his bed and went over to them, sitting on the floor, not wanting to crowd Ryou.  
  
"When I say now, I want you to breathe in as deep as you can, okay?" Yugi said as he took the cap off of the inhaler. Ryou nodded as Yugi placed the mouthpiece into his mouth. "Now." He said and Ryou took a deep breath as Yugi pressed on the inhaler. A bitter taste entered Ryou's mouth but he ignored it.  
  
After a minute he calmed down slightly. "One more time, okay?" Yugi said and Ryou nodded. "Okay, now." Ryou breathed again and Yugi pressed the inhaler. With that done Yugi put the inhaler back on the nightstand after capping it.  
  
Ryou collapsed weakly, landing on the boy beside him. Ryou looked up at Malik to make sure that it was okay. Malik smiled and nodded as he continued to rub Ryou's back.  
  
"Do you want me to get your brother?" Yugi wondered as Ryou rested his head against Malik's chest.  
  
Ryou nodded as he felt his heart calming.  
  
"I'll be right back." Yugi said then left the room.  
  
Joey looked at Malik, then back at Ryou before kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. "Hey kid, we didn't even get introduced today. I'm Joey and this is Malik. Yugi told us that your name was Ryou." The thirteen- year-old grinned a toothy grin. Ryou smiled weakly back.  
  
By the time Yugi had come back with Bakura, Joey had totally calmed the boy down.  
  
"Ryou, are you okay?" Bakura asked as he sat down beside his brother on the bed and pulled him into his arms. Joey and Malik knew the 'protective older brother' when they saw one, having had one or two of their own and they quickly moved off of the bed and sat down on Joey's.  
  
Ryou nodded quickly, not wanting to worry Bakura anymore than he already had. Feeling Bakura's hand on his bare back Ryou knew he could explain. /The inhaler worked, Yugi helped me and then Joey and Malik talked to me./  
  
Bakura nodded, then looked back at Yugi. "Thanks." He smiled and also thanked Malik and Joey. "Would you guys mind if I stay here tonight?" He asked.  
  
"No, go for it." Joey shrugged.  
  
"My brother sleeps with me after I have a nightmare, so we're used to it." Malik said as he crawled back into his own bed. Joey and Yugi also got into their beds as well after Joey had turned off the main light. Malik realized that the night-light was still on. "Did you want it shut off Ryou?" He asked, looking down across the room.  
  
Ryou was still for a moment then shook his head. Malik smiled, "Okay, good night." He said and lay back down.  
  
Bakura settled down in the small bed in the familiar position with Ryou in his arms and the worn teddy bear held tightly by the small boy. He gently caressed Ryou's back until the younger boy had fallen asleep again.  
  
***  
  
Yugi groaned as he was awakened by a poking in his back. Opening his eyes, he blinked the sleep away and found that Malik was looking at him from the side of Yugi's bed. Beside Malik, he found that Joey was the one poking him. Sleepily, he looked back at Malik in confusion as to why the alarm clock hadn't gone off when they had school.  
  
"Duo didn't want to wake Bakura or Ryou." Malik replied in a hushed whisper. "We have to be really quiet 'cause Duo said that they're really light sleepers. They had to be to survive on the streets." He explained, then rolled his eyes. "I'm still wondering how they ever fell asleep with Joey's snoring." Joey whacked the boy in the head.  
  
Trying not to laugh, Yugi looked over the side of his bed at the other two. While Ryou looked somewhat peaceful, Bakura looked apprehensive and ready to wake if he needed to.  
  
Quietly Yugi crawled out of his bed and quietly got to the floor after Malik and Joey had moved, then he quickly got dressed. When he was finished he met Malik and Joey in the hall. Grabbing Malik's hand he pulled the boy down the hall. Malik grabbed onto Joey and the three of them quietly ran down the stairs. "I don't wanna go ta school." Joey yawned, causing Malik and Yugi to laugh.  
  
"You never want to go to school, Joey." Yugi pointed out as they entered the kitchen. They went straight into the adjoining dining room and sat down at the table. Isis, who had heard the three boys had gotten their breakfast ready, and with the help of Mai, a pretty little blonde girl just a year younger than she herself was, placed the three bowls of cereal in front of the boys.  
  
"Thanks Isis! Mai!" Yugi smiled brightly at them while Joey just waved. He wasn't a morning person.  
  
Isis smiled at them, then grinned when she saw Malik blushing at Mai as the girl battered her eye lashes at him teasingly. Everyone in the orphanage knew how little it took to make the small boy blush, and everyone always had a fun time teasing him about it.  
  
"Thanks." Malik mumbled before looking down at his cereal so he wouldn't have to look at Mai.  
  
Marik and Seto were arguing about some kind of math homework, Marik was a math genius and Seto was one grade higher than the fifteen-year old. Marik had helped Seto on a problem and the brown haired boy didn't think Marik did it right.  
  
"Then don't ask me for help again!" Marik growled as Yami walked by the two of them.  
  
He looked down at the work. "The answer's negative twenty eight." He said then kept moving around the table until he reached his brother.  
  
"Ha!" Marik crossed his arms and turned his nose up at Seto.  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi and picked the boy up. "Hey kiddo." He said as he placed Yugi in his lap as he sat down in Yugi's chair.  
  
"Hi Yami. I didn't wake you up last night did I?" Yugi wondered, looking up at his brother. He hadn't been very quiet in waking Bakura the night before and he knew he had woken Seto, cause the older boy hadn't been very quiet in his complaints.  
  
Yami shook his head, "No, but when I saw that Bakura's bed was empty this morning I figured that Ryou had wanted him." He shrugged as he stole a mouthful of Yugi's Fruitloops.  
  
Yugi was about to protest when they all heard shouting. Jumping up, everyone ran out of the room and up the stairs to the first boy's floor. The sound led them to the room Yugi, Malik and Joey shared. Crowding into the room everyone saw that Rebecca; one of the younger girls was backed up against a wall with Bakura standing in front of her.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC?  
  
- - - 


End file.
